


I Can't, I Won't

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Plotline, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinky, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Slight Aftercare, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: An alternate plotline where Justin refuses to sell marijuana to Naomi, and they do the frick frack.It jumps right in so there ya go.EDIT: this was supposed to be a one-shot but as you see that didn't go according to plan





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to click the link 4 a special surprise ;)

"Hey Naomi!" Justin said, waving.

"Hey!" replied the girl in question, almost flirtatiously. She walked into study hall, setting her books down.

"Do you wanna come over this Saturday for a study date? I know you had mentioned that you were having a hard time in History."

Naomi bit her lip. She wasn't really  _supposed_ to, but it was a good opportunity for her to try and convince Justin to get her marijuana with some time alone. She had already tried twice, and he wasn't budging. "Yeah, sure, sound great. Around 2?"

"Works for me, I'll text you!"

~~~

Saturday had come sooner than it was supposed to, and definitely sooner than she wanted. When she shut her car door, Justin was waiting for her on the front porch.

"I was thinking we could hang outside since it's nice out?" he said, setting down a textbook and folder on a glass top table with a closed umbrella in the center.

"Yeah, sure," she said, setting down her backpack.

~~~

Half an hour later, they were in the middle of the Emancipation Proclamation, and Naomi blurted out, "why won't you get me weed? I would go out with you if you just did this one small thing for me!"

Justin's breath caught in his throat, and he set his pencil down. "Naomi, I do care about you, but please, I can't. I just got accepted into my dream college, and I can't just throw away my future like that."

"Please, Justin, please, if you just get this for me one time, I'll be your girlfriend, I'll go to the prom with you, I'll do anything, I'm just asking for this one little favor. _Please?_ "

Justin swallowed. "Naomi, I don't know how else to tell you this. I can't, I just _can't_ " he said. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before he said, "I think it's for the best if you left." Naomi nodded, picked up her backpack, and left.

~~~

A few weeks later, several students were arrested for illegal possession and sale of pot. Not so coincidentally, Naomi and some other "transfers" stopped attending school altogether. Justin tried texting Naomi, but there was no reply.

Around 9:30, he got a text from a number not in his contacts.

**Hey,,,, so um now that the circumstances are different, u wanna go out??? :)**

_Who's this?_

**Naomi :)**

_I had a feeling, smiley face._

**Lol, but do u wanna go out for lunch this Saturday?**

**I'll pay <3**

_Um sure??? When and where?_

**The Panera next to Game Stop around 1?**

_Yeah, sure._

_But wait._

_Idk how I should trust you._

_I mean like you kinda lied to me big time and then tried to get me to sell u weed like seriously?_

**Dude, I was an undercover cop**

_Like exactly, r u even allowed to go out with me under these circumstances??_

**I mean like idc if I get in trouble bc like I admire you.**

_??? w H A T ???_

**Lol, just go out with me and we can start over? No more secrets not more lying? Pleeease???**

_Lol, fine, only for you._

**K, see you Saturday:)**

**.3.**

**:)))))))**

_Lol, go to bed_

**S tO p sAy in G L Ol**

**:)))))))))**

_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO_

[See full message](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

_;)_

**Goodnight dork**

_Night :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u click the link ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's good at pretending, it's a skill he's gotten used to over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so here we are chapter two. this is gonna be funnnn.  
> ok but jsyk i don't update on a schedule, also my chapters are rlly short. but i do like to think that i'll be updating fairly frequently in return for short chapters.

Justin checked his watch for the seventh time in less than five minutes.

_ Hey are you coming> _

_ *? _

No reply. Granted,  _ he _ was not the one that asked the other out and then was seventeen minutes late.

However, a bell at the cafe’s door sounded, and he let out a heavy breath when he say who had walked in. He waved her over, and she smiled as she sat down.

“Sorry I’m late, I overslept.”

“But it’s almost 2?”

“I work night shift.”

“Oh.”

The pait sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Justin got up to get them food. He came back a few minutes later carrying two blueberry muffins, a croissant, and a large drink.

“I hope you didn’t lie about blueberry muffins being your favorite. And even if you did, you’ll change your mind, the muffins here are really good. Oh, and I got us a coffee. I hope it’s not too sappy that I got us one to share, I figured that since it’s a date, I mean. But it’s not like you have to! If you want, I can go get myself a seperate one, I just thought since-” Naomi put a finger to his lips and smiled.

“It’s fine, Justin. And as much as your rambling is adorable, I want to have a normal conversation with you.”

So they did. Except not really. They just both wanted to pretend that it was a ‘normal’ conversation. Pretending is something Justin had gotten accustomed to. Like when they were talking about their favorite dog breeds, Justin noticed that Naomi had barely touched her muffin. He pretended that she just wasn’t hungry, but he knew better.

Mostly, he pretended that when Naomi got a phone call from ‘work,’ it really was an emergency and she wasn’t just blowing him off.

Justin was good at pretending. So when Naomi ran off, barely having said anything, he cleaned up, and went home. As much as it hurt, he was good at pretending, especially pretending that it was a girl who had blown him off touching him, not him touching himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's painfully fluffy, but a tiny hint of angst.

As Justin got up to clean his sheets and take a much needed boiling shower, his phone dinged.

**Hey, sry bout that, my boss was being dumb and misplaced paperwork. You good?**

_ I’m fine. _

**You wanna come over, watch a movie or something to make up for lunch?**

_ No, not today. I’m not really in the mood. _

**Justin, it’s been like, twenty minutes, what tf u mean not in the mood??**

_ I don’t know, I’m just not in the mood to be around people right now. _

**Jfc Justin, u on ur period?**

_ Screw off, Naomi, I’m not the one who asked me out on a date and then decided halfway through to stand me up. _

**Wait, do you seriously think that’s what this is about?**

_ Mostly, but it should also be noted that I’m pissed about the muffin. _

**Oh my god, ur acting like a girl.**

_ And you’re acting like a child, point? _

**I actually thought that we could have a nice date, but nooo, I have one thing come up, and then I apologise and try again, and ur doing this? Srsly?**

_ I mean look at it from my perspective. Out entire relationship was basically a lie, and then you suddenly leave from a date? I’m allowed to have my doubts. _

_ *our _

**Justin, I know, and I’m sorry. I’d ask to start over, but I don’t wanna start over, bc I care about u, even when u r on ur period. I can show u the text from my boss if u don’t believe me, but will u pls come over and we can try again? We can watch a movie and make muffins if u want, but pls let me make it up to u?**

_ Justin is typing... _

_ Justin is typing... _

_ Justin is typing... _

_ Txt me ur address and ill be over in half an hour smiley face. Gotta take a shower bc i’m gross right now. _

**Ok, thanks :)**

~~~

Naomi would never admit she was at the door waiting for Justin, but she totally was. She heard the first knock, and the door swung open to reveal Justin with wet hair, a t-shirt, and loose jeans. The fact that his hair was wet would be completely irrelevant if it didn’t make him look painfully sexy. To Naomi, at least. A blush spread across her cheeks, and in the heat of the moment she kissed his cheek as a hello.

“I popped some popcorn and got candy on the couch. I didn’t know what you would want to watch, so I got out everything I have. It’s not much though, sorry” she said, leading Justin in and closing the door.

An hour later, the lights were off, all the popcorn was either on the floor or eaten, and Naomi was holding onto Justin like her life depended on it. “Asshole,” she muttered.

“What?”

“You picked out a horror movie, knowing that I  _ hate _ horror movies.”

“I’m not sure I really know anything about you,” he said passive-aggressively, regretting it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Naomi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“What do you want to know?” she said. She got off of him and paused the movie. “You don’t deserve me lying to you, so ask anything you want, and I’ll tell you the truth.”

Justin started with trivial things, trying to lighten the mood.

Her favorite food was carrot cake, and she had a golden retriever as a child.

He took his time to get into the deeper things.

She wanted to work with the police because her parents did drugs, and is screwed her up. She had a sister that died in a car crash.

And then there were things that were somewhere in between.

She was a virgin, and her first kiss was at homecoming junior year.

And then Justin asked something that, although he feared the answer, he had to know.

“Do you think that this is gonna be a long term thing? Us?”

“I want it to be. Can I ask you a question?”

“Mhmm.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Yeah, with you. As cheesy as it sounds.”

Naomi giggled. “Can I braid your hair?”

“Only if I can kiss you.”

Naomi nodded, and the two leaned towards each other. Although Justin initiated the kiss, Naomi was the one that pulled him on top of her, the one to wrap her legs around his waist, the one to thrust her tongue into his mouth.

As soon as Justin pulled away for air, Naomi blurted out, “I love you, like, a lot!”

Justin laughed and kissed her forehead. “I love you, like, a lot, too, but I distinctly remember being promised muffins.”

Naomi chuckled, and pulled him off the couch and into the kitchen. As the two began to work on the muffins, both completely forgot about Naomi braiding Justin’s hair, not that either really minded, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!  
> there will be a sign as to where the smut begins and ends, so if that isn't your thing, i gotchu

Two weeks, nine dates. Nine dates.  _ Nine fucking dates in 14 days. _ Leading us to here and now, Justin fighting with himself if it would seem overbearing to ask Naomi to come over.

_ Hey smiley face, u doin anything rn? _

**Thinking bout u <3**

_ Same, but id rather be looking at u _

**Such a charmer**

**You want me to come over?**

_ Pleeeease? _

**R ur parents home??? ;)**

_ No, and i can’t imagine y youd wanna know _

**What time can i come over**

_ idc _

_ Whenever’s fine w me _

**K**

**I expect hugs and kisses and cuddles**

_ Only for u .3. _

 

Seven minutes and 34 seconds later (and no, Justin was absolutely positively  _ not _ counting), Naomi arrived. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug, and inhaled deeply.

“I know we saw each other literally yesterday but I miss you a lot and I don’t even know why” she said.

Justin chuckled and kissed her head. “Wanna cuddle?”

“Yes please.”

He lightly smacked her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to his bedroom, where they plopped down onto his bed, and curled up to each other, surrounded by blankets.

Naomi seemed to be at peace, but Justin was stiff as a board, trying to figure out what to think of their conversation.

**R ur parents home??? ;)**

He figured that she was just joking, but he wouldn’t really mind if she wasn’t. She said she was a virgin, and so was he, so their awkwardness would just cancel the other’s out, right? Didn’t it work like that?

Despite his wishes, his mind wandered away from his conscious at the rate of a Nascar driver. God, it’s not like he  _ wanted _ to imagine what she would look like, naked and begging for him, but he wasn’t complaining with the image his mind fabricated.

Trying to calm his problem, he pet her hair affectionately, and muttered an ‘I love you,’ before taking in a shaky breath.

“Hey, uh, Naomi?”   
“Hmm?” she mumbled into his chest.

“About the text you sent about my parents being home, I was just wondering if you were joking. Don’t get me wrong! I’m fine with it whether or not you were joking, I just wanted to be sure.”

She elevated herself with her forearms, and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. “God, you’re such a dork, and I love you for it.” They just stared at each other for a moment, mutually enjoying it. “Oh! I uh, suppose you want an answer?” she said. Justin chuckled in affirmation. “I don’t wanna rush you, but I am perfectly fine with it, and we could, you know, do it now if you wanted… ” she trailed off, not wanting to come off as being too strong.

“Naomi,” he said, “I’m perfectly ok with doing this as long as you are. If you aren’t, then it’s ok, just tell me. But if you are, can you please stop stalling? You’re incredibly cute when you’re nervous, but I’d like to uh, take care of my  _ problem, _ ” he said, gesturing south.

  
  


SMUT BEGINS !!!   !!! !!! !!! !!!   !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   !!! 

  
  


The two practically tore all their clothes off, and started a heated makeout session, like, well, the horny teenagers they were. Or at least, Justin was. He started humping Naomi, desperate for any friction. Naomi pulled away from the kiss to moan when his balls started rubbing her clit. He pushed her down so that there was pressure on the spot that was causing her ecstasy, and used one hand to play with one of her nipples, while the other ran up and down her side, squeezing her ass every time his hand passed it. Her breaths were short and labored, her cheeks bright red, and eyes pressed tightly together.

“Open your eyes for me, baby, I want you to see me when I ram my cock into that pretty little pussy of yours. If you don’t, I might have to punish you, smack that ass ‘till you can’t sit for a month” Justin said. He immediately stopped, looking horrified with himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” he was interrupted by a hand grabbing his hair and slamming his head onto the much neglected nipple. He sucked, flicked his tongue, and bit lightly until he couldn’t hold on anymore. He removed his mouth from Naomi’s chest, and positioned himself. “Shit!” he yelled.

“Baby, what’s wrong, talk to me,” Naomi cooed, gasping at the loss of contact.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he replied, frustrated.

“I’m on the pill, it’s fine.”

“Infections?”

“I’m clean.”

Justin smiled, and positioned himself. “Are you sure you want this, baby girl?” he asked.

Naomi huffed, “dammit, Justin, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will leave and get myself off.”

Justin chuckled, then rammed himself all the way into Naomi with one swift movement.

“Move, Justin, please, I need more!” Naomi practically yelled. She thrusted her hips upward to meet Justin’s movements.

“You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you baby girl?” he said, pushing down on her stomach to keep her from moving.

“Yes, yes! I’ll do anything for master’s big juicy cock inside of me, you make me feel so good! Want you to fuck me so hard until I can’t move, harder!” Justin complied for a few more thrusts, before stopping abruptly. Naomi let out a whine before being flipped over so Justin was laying down, and she was sitting on him.

“You want master’s big cock so badly? Ride it, ride it like the good slut everyone knows you are,” he said, holding her by the waist to help her keep her balance.

She did as she was told, bouncing up and down while panting immensely. Justin was also thrusting upwards to meet her movements.

“Master, I’m gonna cum!” she yelled, unable to hold it back. She, quite literally, rode out her orgasm, while Justin continued thrusting. “Master, no, stop! I can’t, it hurts too much!” she whimpered.

He pulled out and laid her down gently. “Can master have a taste of that pretty little pussy?” She nodded trying to catch a hold of her breath as Justin licked up the cum from her throbbing slit.

“Master didn’t get to finish, can I have a taste?”

He looked as if to be considering before saying, “I dunno, you’ve been a naughty whore, cumming without permission. Why should I let you touch me?”

“I’ll make you feel good, master, I’ll make up for cumming without permission,” she begged, looking expectantly at her ‘master’s’ still hard dick, covered in her juices. He spread his legs in approval, and Naomi took in his full length, repeatedly going over the slit of his head and a rather prominent vein on the underside.

“I’m gonna cum, be a good little cockslut and swallow all of it. If you don’t, I’ll make you bend over and I’ll smack that pretty little ass of yours until it’s red.” Soon enough, he came, and Naomi did as she was instructed.

  
  


SMUT OVER !!!   !!! !!! !!!  !!! !!! !!! !!!   !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!   !!! !!! !!! !!! 

  
  


She pulled back and crawled up to lay on Justin’s chest.

“That was, wow” he gave a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Are you ok, anything we should talk about? Were you uncomfortable at all?” he started firing questions at her, concerned.

“No, I’m fine, and it was an amazing first time,” she replied calmly, giving him a quick and chaste kiss.

“So, uh, what are we, relationship wise?” he asked, pulling up the covers.

“Exclusive? Boyfriend and girlfriend?” she said, hoping he’d be ok with it.

“Oh hell yeah, princess,” he said before drifting off to sleep, holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome

**Good morning babe :)**

_ Morning beautiful _

_ What’re you doing _

**Nuthin…**

_ I dunno if i believe you _

_ I might have to come over and make sure _

**Oh yeah?**

_ mhmm _

**And what if i’m doing something bad?**

_ I’ll have to punish you _

**Ooh, sounds kinky**

**You sure it’ll be a punishment?**

_ babe _

_ boi _

_ oml _

_ I meant tickles _

_ Oh my god _

_ You’re a mess _

**Hey babe?**

_? _

**What’s the nicest outfit you have**

_ Wouldn’t you like to know _

_ Uh _

_ White button up w a collar _

_ And black dress pants _

_ Pretty basic _

_ why _

**Do u have any ties**

_ no _

_ y _

**Come over at 4 wearing that outfit**

**And don’t ask questions**

**Got it?**

_ whyyyyy _

**Justin anthony laboy i literally just said don’t ask questions**

_ :p _

_ The things i do for u _

_ fine _

_ See u at 4 _

_ ily _

**Love u 2**

**bye**

 

Justin fiddled nervously with the ring in his pocket. They had been dating for less than four months, and the first time they had sex was around three months ago. Was he taking this too fast? It felt like it would be way too fast for anyone else, but he was more sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Naomi more than anything else. He wanted to have it set in stone before he left for school, so he’d have to do it pretty soon. He got out his laptop to just wander around the internet for a little while before it was time to leave.

At about a quarter till, he changed his clothes, triple checked to make sure he was wearing deodorant, and drove to Naomi’s humble 2-room house.

“Hey babe,” she said as she opened the door. She was wearing a simple yet gorgeous dress that hugged her in all the right places, knocking the wind out of Justin. “Oh, I have something for you,” she said, picking up a teal tie that matched the color of her dress. Tying it around his neck, she said, “I figured since we couldn’t go to prom at your school, I’d have our own little mini-prom here. Do you like it?”

“I love it. And I love you,” he said, pulling her in by the waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“What’re we waiting for?” she asked, leading him to her living room.

  
About an hour later filled with drinking fruit punch and dancing to sappy music, Naomi looked like she was gonna hurl, and Justin looked like he had seen a ghost. Just as he was about to get down on one knee and pull the ring out, Naomi blurted out, “I think we should break up.” Both of their worlds stopped, and Justin thought through everything, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He had to get out, he had to leave. He didn’t care where he was, it just couldn’t be  _ here. _ Naomi was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of something falling to the hardwood floor. It was a ring. It was an opal, her birthstone, surrounded by diamonds. She was about to say something when she heard the front door shut, and she sat there for hours, her world stopping entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me some heartache


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh get ready for some angst  
> (not rlly)

**_Five years later_ **

 

“Oh, my baby boy, what’ve they done to you?” Justin’s mom asked, pulling him in for a hug.

“Oh, nothing. Just intense training for several hours a day” he laughed, hugging her back. He looked completely different, he had grown a few inches, his hair was cut off, he seemed to stand up straighter, and, for lack of better words, was  _ hella buff. _ “Ma, as much as I love you, me and some high school friends were gonna go to the bar.”

“Oh, okay. Have fun, don’t hurt yourself, I love you,” she said.

“I know ma, love you too,” he said, grabbing his keys and wallet and kissing her forehead as he left.

~~~

“Holy shittt” one of Justin’s friends, Andy said. “Isn’t that chick, like, your ex or somthin’?” Justin, who had only had two shots compared to his friends’ dozen or so, figured they were just loopy like they always were when they drank too much.

That was until another one, Jack, said, “oh my gaaawwd, it’s the transfer girl!”

“Shit, man, what’s her name? Nora? NORA! HEY NORA C’MERE!” Andy leaned back over to his group. “Wait, or was it Nadia? Fuck, I dunno, but someone call this gurl over, she looks  _ finnnee.  _ NADIA!” he slurred.

While the group was laughing at Andy’s antics, Justin’s heart dropped and he couldn’t move. “Hey lover boy, what’s her name?” Calvin asked. Justin couldn’t respond, because it felt like a pair of eyes were staring right into his soul. He had buried himself in training, he tried to move on, and as long as nobody said or did anything that reminded him of her, he felt that he had forgotten all the pain she caused him. And now? Now, she was walking towards him, he was trying to keep his nonexistent walls from crumbling, and his friends are whooping at her.

What was he supposed to think? What was he supposed to say? He thought he had left behind all the pain she caused him when he went away to college. Deep down he knew he could never let it go, but he wanted to pretend. It was what he was best at, after all.

In a split moment decision, he bolted past Naomi to the bathroom at the same second she reached out her arm to grab his hand.

Justin tried to weave through the mass of people to get to the bathroom where he’d be at least a little alone, but Naomi caught up to him and softly took his hand. She kissed him sloppily, and that was when Justin realized that she was utterly wasted.

“Pleeease just talk to me baaabe” she garbled. Hugging onto his torso, she continued, “are those pretty abs for meee? You-hic-look sssoo  _ hot _ babe, I could just kiss you forever.”

“Naomi, you’re drunk. Let go of me” he said as firm as he could, which wasn’t very.

“Baby, I feel-hic-siiick, will youuu take me hoooomme?”

Justin sighed. He didn’t want to, he was scared he’d lose it in front of her, but he couldn’t bear to see Naomi like this. She didn’t seem to have come with anybody, and as much as he hated to admit it, he still cared about her. He didn’t want to imagine her being dragged out by some sleaze just to get screwed up.

“You still live in the one-story house by the park?”

“Yeah, yeah-hic-that one. The one you proposed to me innnn.”

“I didn’t propose, Naomi.” He looked back at his friends, “you driving them home Calvin?”

“Yeah, they’re good.”

“Thanks man, see you later,” Justin waved. Turning his attention back to Naomi he said, “hang in there, smiley face, we gotta get you home and in bed. Do you know how much you drank?” His only response was incoherent mumbling. He shouldn’t love her, but god, how could anybody not love a girl as amazing as she was? He carried her bridal style to his car and laid her down on her side in case she threw up. He climbed into the driver seat and started towards her house. Part of him was irritated by the fact that he didn’t hesitate at any turn and didn’t need to look up directions, while another part of him thought fondly back to their first date, cuddling on the couch while she tried to pretend that the horror movie didn’t scare her.

When they got to her house, he shook her awake to ask for her keys. He helped-mostly carried-her to the door, and after trying a plethora of keys, he got the door open. He almost had a heart attack when he opened the door. Her house was a mess. Empty bottles of wine, vodka, and other alcoholic beverages scattered the floor along with fast food and takeout boxes. When he closed and locked the door, he carried Naomi to her bedroom, and he almost dropped her at the smell. It reeked of something terrible, but he could say just quite what.

“Justin…” she mumbled, shifting around in his arms.

“Shh, just rest smiley face, you’re gonna feel terrible tomorrow, but I’ve gotcha. Do you have Advil anywhere?” he asked, setting her down on the bed and covering her with blankets.

“Mmmm, cabinet above the toilet,” she said sleepily, trying to grab onto Justin as he walked away.

When he came back a few moments later, he set down a glass of water and a container full of pills. “Hey, Naomi, can I sleep on the couch? I wanna make sure you’re okay in the morning.” He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t. He knew that it would do nothing but make it exponentially harder to leave the next morning, but he asked anyway.

“Nooo, wanna sleep with you. Hold me?” she asked, grabbing onto his shirt.

“Okay,” he said, thinking it would be the worst mistake of his life. But it wasn’t, he had made the worst mistake of his life when he left all those years ago.

“I love you,” Naomi said, laying her head on his chest and intertwining their fingers.

“I know, smiley face, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm a mess


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets steamy, but no actual smut. also it's the tiniest bit angsty but other than that 104% fluffy

Justin woke up with a warm body on top of him, and instinctively wrapped his arms around it, being the affectionate person he was.

And then it hit him. Oh.  _ Oh. _ He tried desperately to untangle himself from the mess of limbs, but to no avail.

“Good morning, muffin,” Naomi said with a cheeky smile.

“Can you please let go of me? I think it’s best if I leave.” The smile immediately dropped from her face.

“Why?”

“Naomi, please, I can’t do this again.  _ This, us _ hurt me so much, and I can’t put myself through it again.”

“Justin, please, can we talk about it? I love you, please don’t go.”

“Let’s make a deal. I really have to piss, so if you let me up to go to the bathroom, I promise that I won’t run off. When I come back we can talk, okay?” Naomi nodded her head.

When Justin came back from the bathroom, Naomi was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Justin could tell she was trying not to cry. He wordlessly walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. He took in a shaky breath. “What did I do wrong?”

She turned her head to look at him. “What?”

“Why did you break up with me?”

She burst out in sobs, and Justin felt terrible. He grabbed her and set her on his lap, hugging her while rubbing her back. Every time she tried to say something it would come out as a broken cry, and Justin would only hug her tighter. “It’s okay, take your time,” he would assure her.

After around twenty minutes, she was capable of talking again. “You were going away to college, and I figured that we would lose touch. I was scared that you’d find a girl that you liked better than me. I didn’t want you to be angry at me so I did the whole prom thing to make you feel better,” she tried to explain.

“Shh, you’re okay, it’s okay,” he cooed, trying to keep his own tears in.

“Did you find a girl you like better than me?” she asked, having calmed down.

“Of course not, you’re my world, I wouldn’t trade anything for you. I thought that I did something to hurt you,” he said.

“No, no no no, I love you, I never stopped. I was scared and I didn’t know what to do, I panicked. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I love you so much, what will it take for you to forgive me?” Naomi begged.

“Shh, sh shh, I already forgave you, love. But there’s something I could think of that would make me feel better” he murmured. She looked at him questioningly. “Will you take me back? And this time trust that I love you and am willing to do anything to make this work?”

Nodding eagerly, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her hands roamed around his torso and eventually rested around his neck. When Naomi pulled away, she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. Justin chuckled, and it reminded Naomi of thunder, low and deep. As a child it lulled her to sleep, and the sound Justin was making now was something she loved. She could get used to it.

“What’s so funny, muffin?” she asked in an almost teasing voice.

“You just reminded me of something funny you said last night, that’s all.”

“Oh yeah? What’d I say?” she asked, ‘boop’-ing his nose affectionately.

“You asked if my ‘pretty abs’ were for you,” Justin answered, holding Naomi close and smelling her scent that gave him nostalgia.

“That was a silly question, of course they’d be mine,” she said, nuzzling even closer to him. If that was even possible. “Can I kiss you?” she asked.

“How could I say no to someone as cute as you, smiley face,” he answered.

Naomi leaned in to kiss Justin, and nibbled on his bottom lip, hinting at what she wanted. “Will you move in with now that you’re out of college?”

“Of course, love,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Naomi again.

“Can I see those pretty abs?”

“Hmm, nah.”

She let out an overly dramatic huff, “why not? Don’t you love me?” she teased.

“Of course I love you, but just because you’re the only one that gets to see them doesn’t mean that you don’t have to work for them.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm,” he kissed her cheek.

“What do I have to do to see Daddy’s pretty abs?” she asked, looking at him pleadingly. His breath hitched at the name.

“Well baby girl, this house is a mess. You could be a good girl and help your daddy clean it. You can clean the house or go out for groceries, and I take whichever one you don’t choose.”

“I’ll get groceries, you clean,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Sounds good to me, babe. How about we get up so we can get cleaned off and make a list of things to get?”

Naomi took Justin’s hand and got up, stretching. While Justin went to the kitchen to try to find garbage bags, Naomi stepped into her closet. It wasn’t huge, but was large enough to walk into. Pulling a sundress off of a rack and opening a drawer to reveal her undergarments, she smirked.  _ Guess I’ll be stopping by a Victoria’s Secret and Spencer’s, too,  _ she thought.

She got dressed and walked down a hallway towards the living room area as she brushed her hair. She smiled as she looked at her lover, already hard at work, and deep in concentration throwing away empty containers.

~~~

A few hours later, Naomi returned home with a car full of bags. “Justin? Where are you?” she called out. The man in question poked his head into the kitchen(which connected to the garage) from the living room.

“Hey babe,” he said, pulling her in for a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

“God, it’s like we never even broke up,” she mused.

“I know, and I love it. I love you, smiley face,” he said with a bright smile.

“Will you help me unload the car?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course, let me just go to the bathroom real quick, then I’ll come back out and help” he said.

“Alright,” she said, internally smirking. Here was a perfect chance to sneak the things she bought from the-ahem- _ adult stores _ into her closet for later use. Hopefully later meant that night if Justin was up for it. When she heard the bathroom door shut, she bolted out to her car, grabbed five bags at once, and rushed back inside. Shoving the bags inside of her dresser, she hoped that Justin wouldn’t notice-or question-all the ruckus she was making.

She rushed back out and unloaded all the other groceries from the car, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

“I got some moving boxes to bring all your stuff over,” she explained when he came out of the bathroom.

“Thank you, baby girl. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Snuggling against his chest, she replied, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“You’re so sickeningly cute.”

“Only for you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And you love it.”

“Who told you?” Justin asked, mock surprise in his tone.

The two continued to joke around while putting away foods and other supplies. When they were done, Naomi all but collapsed on Justin, exhausted beyond belief.

“hujidjasdiophjkljk” she said.

“What was that?” Justin said, smiling at his precious girl.

“I wanna sleep” she clarified.

“Aww, but baby, it’s only four.”

“I don’t care, I wanna cuddle and sleep” she grumbled. Justin laughed.

“Okay, how about I go pack up my stuff, and you can stay here and sleep.”

“But it’ll take you longer if you do it by yourself. And it’ll probably take awhile anyway.”

“But my baby’s tired. It’s okay smiley face, you can sleep, don’t worry about me so much,” he said, stroking her hair.

“Okay, fine. What time do you think you’ll be back?” she asked, unlatching from him.

“Honestly? Probably around 8 by the latest. And if I’m not done by then, I’ll bring back what I have and finish tomorrow. That sound good to you?” Naomi hummed in approval. “Alright, well I’ll see you later baby,” he said, grabbing the boxes and heading out.

“Justin, wait.”

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. “What is it?”

“I love you.”

He smiled like a little kid. “I love you more,” he said, and without giving Naomi time to protest, he was out the door.

Naomi sighed, content with what her life had come too. She was 29, and she had already met the love of her life, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she was more than happy with her job, she was helping make the world a better place. Trudging towards  her their room, she made a mental list.

_ Shower _

_ Put on lingerie _

_ Put on that one fuzzy robe over lingerie _

_ Nap until Justin get home. _

Yes, she was definitely content with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i love this.  
> there's literally nobody reading this at the time that i'm writing it, but i love it and that's the only reason i'm writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh my computer shut down in the middle of typing this  
> it's got a daddy kink in the foreplay, but as far as the actual smut, it's very fluffy and vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the lingerie i image our favorite puerto rican(besides lin himself) to be wearing: https://www.herroom.com/seven-til-midnight-9103-victorian-lace-bustier-and-thong-set.shtml?utm_source=adv&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=pla&utm_content=Stm01-9103&gclid=CjwKCAjw6djYBRB8EiwAoAF6oXgGVzm7kFThEFPJzeQFPYUWGEif8m47Px_gJO--Bpq1_HhrIp-FGRoCVTQQAvD_BwE (teh dark blue one. yes, i did mean to type teh)  
> also it'd be a lie to say my lesbian ass didn't have a gud time looking at aesthetically pleasing women in fancy underwear

Justin got home around a quarter after 7. “Naomi?” he called out. He found her in their bedroom, curled up in a cream colored robe. “Wake up, beautiful,” Justin cooed, softly placing chaste kisses all over her face. She breathed in deeply as her eyes fluttered open, and wrapped her arms around Justin’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Hey babe, you got all your stuff?”

“Mhmm,” he murmured in response.

“You need help carrying them in?”

“Yes please,” he said, kissing Naomi’s forehead one last time before helping her up.

She grabbed the closest box, which wasn’t too heavy and labeled ‘clothes.’ She carried it back to the bedroom and set it on the floor next to the closet. She went back out to the car to see Justin’s muscles flexing as he picked up a medium sized box labeled ‘books.’ She came up behind him and hugged him, resting her hands on his bicep’s.

“Are your muscles mine, too, Daddy?” Naomi asked, shifting her hands to Justin’s shoulders to rub them sensually.

“Yours and yours only, gorgeous,” he said, setting down the books next to an almost empty bookshelf against the wall in the living room.

“Carry meee” Naomi playfully whined.

“C’mon, pumpkin, we still have seven boxes left and we’ve only unloaded two” Justin tried to reason, to no avail.

“You finish unloading the boxes and I’ll find something for dinner? Grilled cheese okay?” she negotiated.

“That works, and I don’t remember if we put it on the list, but make mine with cheddar if we have it please?” he agreed, giving her butt a quick squeeze.

“I will,” she said, kissing him quickly and sauntering into the kitchen, swinging her hips in an obvious manner.

~~~

After dinner, the pair was getting ready for bed. Justin was shirtless wearing only a pair of boxers while reading a book, and Naomi was in the bathroom brushing her hair and putting it up into a ponytail so it wouldn’t tangle as bad. When she was done, she leaned her body against the doorway from the bedroom to the bathroom. Clearing her throat, she let the comfortable bathrobe slip almost completely off of her body, giving Justin a sight for sore eyes.

“Did I do good today? Did I work hard enough to play with you and see those pretty abs of yours, Daddy?” she asked, feigning innocence. Justin set the book down on the nightstand next to him, and practically ran to Naomi. Picking her up and setting her back down gently on their bed, he bagan kissing her neck, just hard enough to leave a mark.

“As much as I love how you look in this, I’m gonna take it off, that okay with you?” he asked. Naomi nodded eagerly in consent and turned around so Justin could unhook all the pieces. When he was done with Naomi’s undergarments, he slipped off his boxers and crawled on top of his companion and kissing her passionately. She playfully squeezed his shaft a few times while opening her mouth to let Justin explore the cavern with his tongue. The last time they were an item, they had sex a dozen or so times in a couple of months, and he retained all the skill and memory of exactly just what she liked and how to push her over the edge.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Naomi mumbled in approval, running her hands all over his torso.

He pushed in, and Naomi let out a soft moan. “I love you more than I have the words to explain,” Justin said, cupping her face with one hand and warmly rubbing a nipple with his thumb on the other hand. Naomi moved her hands to his lower back and pushed herself against him, in almost perfect timing to a thrust. He would give her a quick kiss with every thrust.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Naomi was in a state of absolute euphoria, and didn’t want to ever spend a second not having physical contact with Justin, let alone ever not be doing  _ this, _ as exhausted as she knew she would be when they were done.

She felt Justin’s manhood twitch inside of her, then release a warm fluid. In a chain reaction, all her muscles relaxed, Justin held her tighter as if trying to protect her from every bad thing in the world, and the knot in her stomach came flooding out as she panted her lover’s name.

Said lover slowly and gently pulled out, and set her down. She shifted over to him and rested her head on his chest, basking in the afterglow of her climax. “I love you, Justin. You’re my favorite kind of muffin,” she said.

“You’re so cheesy, but I love you too,” he said softly, wrapping an arm around Naomi and pulling the comforter up. “Go to sleep, love, I’ll be here when you wake up, promise.”

And with that, Naomi closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, better than she had in years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Naomi share their first morning together as an official couple again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's fluffy and my heart hurts in the good way

Naomi had always loved the idea of a morning after. She imagined it to be filled with chaste kisses and whispered sweet nothings as she woke up in a lover’s arms. Then a sickeningly sweet breakfast filled with inconsequential chatter would follow, and then the pair would share one last passionate kiss before parting ways for work. Naomi had gushed about this fantasy to Justin several times, who in turn thought it was adorable, and was also happy that she trusted him enough to confide in him about something so personal that many would consider embarrassing.

“Good morning, pumpkin,” Justin said, running a hand through Naomi’s hair, which had come out of the ponytail sometime last night.

Her fantasy shattered and the color drained from her face as she came to a horrifying realization. “Justin, there’s something I need to tell you, just please, please don’t be mad at me.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting himself and Naomi up and wrapping her in a fleece blanket.

“It’s about last night, I’m not on the pill anymore, I might get pregnant,” she said quickly in one breath, hesitating to say the last word.

Justin said nothing, rather pulled Naomi into his chest and rocked her back and forth as she quietly sobbed. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise. If you are pregnant, I’ll support whatever decision you make,” he assured her.

Naomi’s cries eventually died down, and she kissed Justin quickly before getting up to get dressed. “I’ll go make breakfast,” Justin said, rummaging through the box of clothes for underwear and a pair of sweatpants.

Justin set two plates of eggs and toast on a small kitchen table as Naomi came out from the bedroom, in uniform with her hair in a neat braid.

“Three sunny-side up, just how you like it,” Justin said, leaning over to give Naomi a quick kiss. They sat, eating in uncomfortable silence. Naomi got up to throw away her plate, but leaned on Justin’s shoulders when she came back to the table. She exhaled.

“I mean, I love you, and I’d love to start a family with you, but I just don’t think that right now is an ideal time. Not to mention that I’m not sure that we’d be able to afford a baby,” she said, nuzzling softly into Justin’s neck.

Justin turned around and held her. “I know, but if we do have a baby, we’re gonna be in it together, we’re a pair now. And if money’s a problem, then we’ll figure something out, don’t worry. I love you, and we’ll figure this out together,” he said, kissing the top of Naomi’s head.

“Oh! Wait, there’s something I wanna give you!” she exclaimed, running off towards the bedroom. She came back with her hand in a fist. “I gotta leave for work now, I’ll be back by six-thirty. Love you!” she said, kissing Justin and pushing something into his hand before rushing off to leave. He looked down to see a familiar ring, an opal in the center surrounded by diamonds. He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Naomi grow their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS

Three weeks later when Justin had to leave for deployment, Naomi drove him to the airport.

“I love you,” Naomi said, hugging him tighter than she ever had before, “I’ll write to you everyday, I promise.”

“Me too. Don’t get yourself hurt while I’m gone. I won’t fall in love with anybody else smiley face, I promise. I’ll see you in six months. I love you Naomi,” he said, kissing her one last time. They let their intertwined fingers fall apart, and Justin walked towards the boarding area. Naomi waved one more time before turning around to go home, the ring on her finger glimmering as it caught the light in just the right way.

~~~

True to her word, Naomi wrote everyday. When Justin had been on duty for almost two months, Naomi wrote her letter as usual, but in the envelope included a stick of plastic with two red lines of the screen-like part of the surface.

The letter she got in response was shorter and more brief than most.

“ _ Smiley Face, _

_ I love you, and though I’ve read that the baby won’t have a heartbeat this far along, I already love it. Upon realizing this, I became perplexed, I never thought I could love anything or anyone as much as I love you. You never cease to amaze me everyday. _

_ I decided that when I get home from this deployment, I’m going to resign from my military job. I’ve made a few great friends, and I love the idea of serving this country, but I love you exponentially more, and I want to be there for you for the rest of your pregnancy and to raise this child with you. I’ll find another job, it won’t be difficult. I can’t wait to start a family and spend the rest of my life with you. _

_ Yours with love, _

_ Justin _ ”   
~~~

A little over four months later, Naomi waited at the arrival gate of the airport, her knee bouncing up and down sparratically as she shifted in the uncomfortable chair. When she saw a familiar freckled face, her own face shattered into an almost inhuman grin as she rushed over to him, capturing his lips with her own in a passion filled kiss. “I missed you,” she whispered, hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go.

“I missed you too,” he said, “how’s our princess doing?” He rubbed her stomach affectionately.

“Good. Can you get your bags so we can just go home? I wanna snuggle you for the rest of my life and never let go.” Justin laughed.

“That works for me,” he said, taking Naomi’s hand in his own, and walking towards the luggage pickup while playing with the ring on her finger.

~~~

Two and a half months later, Naomi was just a week into maternity leave, which was a good thing, because she couldn’t walk more than two steps on her own without getting exhausted.

“Muffin?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you please go get some cheese puffs? Serafina’s making me crave again,” she asked, giving Justin puppy eyes.

“I would, but I don’t wanna leave you here alone, especially when our little princess is just waiting for a chance to pop out of mommy,” he said, turning his attention to her swollen belly, cooing at the baby and placing a kiss where he felt movement.

“I’ll call you immediately if I need anything, I promise,” she said, holding his hand.

“Ok, fine, I’ll be back in less than five minutes, promise,” he said, kissing her forehead and grabbing the keys as he left.

 

He got back in seven minutes, feeling just a little bad that he lied to Naomi. Not on purpose, but still. “Naomi?” he called out, but there was no response. His heart dropped. Running to the shared bedroom, he spotted Naomi on the bed, curled in on herself, her pajama pants soaked with a slowly growing blood stain. Her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to cope with the unbearable pain. It was nothing like she had ever felt before, and it made Justin almost physically ill to see her in so much pain. He let the bag of snacks fall to the floor and ran over to Naomi. “What’s wrong? Is the baby coming? Did your water break? You’re gonna be okay, just breathe with me. I’m gonna call an ambulance and everything’s gonna be alright, okay?” he said, trying to comfort her. She groaned in pain as Justin called 9-1-1 with one hand and held onto her with the other.

 

By the time they got to the hospital, Naomi’s cervix was dilated 12 and a half centimeters, so she had to start pushing as soon as she was situated. Naomi was squeezing onto Justin’s hand so hard he thought it might fall off, but was more concerned with Naomi being in labor. The doctor had announced that it was going to be a breech birth, but Justin could do nothing but continue to gently cheer Naomi to keep going. Seven pushes later, there was a cry that made Justin’s heart swell in the best way possible, and Naomi’s facial expression could only be described as pure joy. After the child had been cleaned off, the doctor handed her to Naomi.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I’m here to take care of you now. Your Daddy and I are gonna protect you, no matter what. We love you so much, Serafina,” Naomi cooed at the baby, and Justin tucked a clump of hair behind Naomi’s ear. “You wanna go to Dada?” she said to the infant, lifting her up to Justin.

“Hi baby,” he said, taking in her appearance. Her skin was light tan like Naomi’s and her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink. She blinked at him, and he saw that her eyes were brown, also like her mother’s, but had speckles of that same green that Justin’s eyes were. “I love you so much, ‘Fina, I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you.” The baby in question lifted an arm at her dad and tried to grab at his curls, which had since grown out since Justin resigned from the military. “I love you so much,” Justin said again, tears of happiness leaking from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually v proud of this one and i think it turned out rlly fluffy, opinions?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get yerself ready for some ANGST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all fluffy, and then BOOM ANGST
> 
> he he he this is why i have no friend

Naomi was half awake, she vaguely registered the distant sound of a baby crying and the body heat that left her backside. Realizing that she had to go to the bathroom, she got up, but then heard a voice. Walking towards the source of the sound, she stood unnoticed in the doorway of the nursery, Justin’s back towards her and him bouncing their four-month-old daughter.

“It’s okay, Serafina, you’re okay now. I love you so much, you know that? I think part of it is because you remind me of your mommy, you look so much like her. I don’t tell her as much as I should, but I’m so thankful that she took me back into her life. She helped me create you, which sometimes I still have a hard time grasping. Hey, no, don’t touch that, OW-” he said, as the infant pulled on some of his hair. Naomi chuckled at her daughter’s antics silently. “You’re already so much like your mommy, determined to get what you want. You’re gonna grow up to be just like her, and I don’t think I can handle that, two of her?” Justin laughed lightly, and there it was, that sound again, the one that Naomi loved. “That’s alright though, because she makes me happy. And you make me happy, too. I love your mommy so much, she’s so strong and independent, not to mention smart and gorgeous. She’s doing great things with her life, did you know that? She’s making the world a safer place, so you don’t have to be scared to go to school in a few years. She’s making the world a better place, and I couldn’t ask for more, she’s already changed my world so much,” he said, his voice breaking towards that end, “I don’t know what I’d ever do without either of you, I love you both too much to ever let anything or anyone hurt you.” He kissed the now sleeping baby on the head and laid her back down into the crib. He turned around and jumped a little at seeing Naomi in the doorway. He wiped a tear away and Naomi opened up her arms for a hug.

“I love you too, so much,” she said, shedding a few tears of her own.

“C’mon pumpkin, let’s get back to bed,” Justin said. And with that, he carried his fiancee back to their room, and slept in bliss together.

~~~

When they woke up later that morning, it was a Sunday, which meant that neither of them had work. Justin kissed Naomi and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, which would probably just be cereal. After he ate he got out a clean bowl and spoon for Naomi when she woke up. He walked back to the nursery to wake up Serafina, to find Naomi already feeding her. He walked in front of the infant, who was suckling one of Naomi’s breasts. He creased his eyebrows and crossed his arms, letting out a huff of frustration.

“Enjoying breakfast?” he said dramatically.

“What’s wrong, Muffin?” Naomi asked.

“I can’t believe her, Naomi! She justs waltzes into our lives, practically giving me heart failure every time I look at those pretty eyes of hers, and now she’s taking your boobs, those were supposed to be mine!” he said, walking behind her and giving the one Serafina wasn’t latched onto a playful squeeze.

“You’re such a baby, but I love you,” Naomi giggled. Serafina unhooked herself from her mother, and blinked a few times and made a weird face.

“Go get breakfast, pumpkin, I’ll burp her,” Justin said, taking the infant out of Naomi’s arms.

“Alright, thank you,” she said, giving him a quick peck and pulling her nightgown back onto her shoulders.

After burping Serafina, Justin carried her out to the kitchen and sat down across from Naomi, bouncing her a little. He blew a raspberry on her stomach, and the baby giggled. He continued to tickle her until she said-more like shrieked-her first words:

“Noooo! Stop!” she said, the ‘p’ on ‘stop’ barely audible. Naomi dropped her spoon and rushed over to snuggle Serafina, laughing happily.

“Well, this is scientific evidence that you’re the mother,” Justin said teasingly. Naomi playfully smacked him on the arm, and kept playing with the baby.

Once the laughter died down and the moment faded away, Naomi finished her cereal and Justin picked up Serafina to take her back to her room. “Okay champ, we’re gonna lay you down for a nap, ‘kay? You didn’t sleep too great last night and me and mommy want some alone time,” he cooed. Serafina kicked and gurgled in protest until she got hold of a stuffed llama that Justin’s parents had brought back from Argentina for an anniversary vacation. She settled down and hugged onto the toy before her eyes fluttered closed.

Justin went to the living room where Naomi was, and hugged her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and said, “I love you.”

“I know,” she giggled in response.

“What, not gonna say it back?” Justin asked, lifting his head off her shoulder.

“I think we’d both rather I show you. What exactly does alone time with just mommy and daddy entail, exactly?” she said seductively.

“I dunno, you’ll have to accompany me to bed to find out,” he teased.

Naomi giggled and followed him to the bedroom where they started a heated makeout session. Justin pulled off his shirt and pajama pants as well as Naomi’s nightgown, leaving them both in just their underwear. Naomi ground against Justin’s hard length, and harshly kissed his neck. Justin went to grab a condom, but she grabbed his arm.

“Justin wait. There’s something we need to talk about. Have you thought about having more children?” she asked, intertwining her fingers with his.

“I mean, I’ve thought about it and figured it would be best if we only had one right now,” he answered.

“I was wanting to have more kids, like three or four in total?”

Justin laughed, “Babe, I don’t think that’s gonna happen, I can’t handle that, and we don’t have the money for that.”

“What do you mean ‘I,’ Justin?” Naomi asked, irritated, “if we were to have more kids, we’d be in it together, that’s how this works.”

“I know, but I don’t  _ want _ anymore kids, Naomi,” he tried to reason.

“Why not? Everyday you say something about how happy Serafina makes you, were you lying?” Naomi interrogated.

“Jesus Christ, Naomi, no, I’m just saying that I can’t handle that, having a ton of little kids running around screaming, I don’t know if I can even deal with one.”

“A little over a year ago you told me that if I was pregnant, you’d support whatever decision I made.”

“That’s because I thought you were gonna get an abortion!”

“Are you serious right now Justin? When we had sex, you made that decision knowing that I might get pregnant!”

“Excuse me, I didn’t find out until the morning after that you weren’t on the pill anymore!”

“You said you weren’t mad about that! You can’t change your mind about something like that a year later. We made a baby, Justin, what do you want me to do, throw her out into an orphanage?!” Naomi was yelling now, and in the back of her mind felt bad that she’d probably wake up Serafina.

“Oh my god, I can’t stand you, Naomi! I don’t even know why I wanted to marry you, you’re always so insufferable!” he screamed. Naomi didn’t retaliate, didn’t smack him or fight back. She actually looked like she was gonna cry.

“Did you change your mind about that, too? About loving me?” she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

“Naomi, no, I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry,” he pleaded. Naomi wasn’t listening, she was getting dressed and grabbing her keys. Justin grabbed her arm, but she pulled away, refusing to look at him. She picked up Serafina and a bag full of all the things they needed for when they took Serafina out. The baby was crying, and Naomi was trying to ignore it, she’d take care of it when they left. “Naomi, stop, please don’t go,” he begged, crying. Naomi was crying, too, but said nothing. Serafina was screaming the few words she knew, screaming for her ‘Dada.’ Naomi let out a sigh, set the bag down, and handed the baby to Justin. She still didn’t say anything, rather left instead.

Justin felt terrible, part of him wanted to die. He could’ve just lost the love of his life because of a disagreement. He really didn’t mean anything he said, just wanted to make Naomi hurt, wanted to win the argument. And now? Now the child that he said he didn’t want moments before was clinging to him, and he felt terrible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some tooth-rotting fluff

That night, Serafina barely slept, as well as Justin. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep even if Serafina wasn’t screaming. He held onto Naomi’s pillow tightly and breathed in the scent.  
Around two in the morning, Justin brought Serafina into his and Naomi’s room and laid her on the bed. She finally calmed down, and drifted off to sleep. Justin tried, but couldn’t. ~~When~~ _if_ Naomi came back, he’d shower her in apologies and kisses, let her braid his hair, binge watch whatever series she wanted. He’d do anything for her to forgive him.

~~~

When Naomi came back at around 10 in the morning, Justin’s heart broke, and he was almost in physical pain. Naomi looked like she didn’t get any sleep, either, and her hair was a mess, something she usually took pride in wearing well. It was in a messy ponytail.

She walked straight to their bedroom and flopped onto the bed, exhausted. She gave Serafina a quick kiss on the head, and laid back onto her stomach with her head to the side. Justin kissed her right under her ear, straddled the back of her hips, and massaged her shoulders.

“Smiley face, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I do love you. I was being stupid and said that stuff just because I wanted to win the argument. I’m okay with having more kids, I’m just scared that I’ll like, accidentally kill one of them.” Naomi’s mouth curved into a smile and she let out an airy laugh. “Did you see what I got you?”

“No?” she asked, looking at him with curiosity.

He got off of her and went outside of the room, coming back with a sparkly lavender gift bag. He handed it to Naomi.

“Are you sure?” she asked, see several ovulation and pregnancy tests inside.

“We’re a team, remember? I mean, as long as you want this, I’m in it. We’re in this together. I love you,” he confirmed.

She put one of the boxes she had taken out back into the bag, and hugged Justin. “I’m so happy I met you. I’m sorry too. I missed you last night, the hotel bed was comfortable, but I missed you. And I love you, so much. I don’t tell you enough how much I appreciate you, how many sacrifices you’ve made for me and ‘Fina, so thank you.”

“I’m just happy you had somewhere to stay last night and that you’re here with me again. How about you feed Serafina and I’ll put her to bed. She couldn’t sleep last night without you, neither could I. Then,” he trailed off, suggestively laying a hand on her hip, “we can get back to that alone time I was talking about yesterday?” Naomi giggled.

“I’d like that,” she said, giving him a chaste kiss before picking up Serafina.

~~~

**_Seven Months Later_ **

 

Just as Justin had predicted, Serafina was a ball of energy, running and screaming around the house. This particular time, she was rebelling against bath time, for no reason beside they were out of bubbles, because, “Daddy, not fun like that!”

Right when he caught her and got her duck-patterned dress off, Naomi yelled from the kitchen, “Babe, I’m home! I brought the bubbles!” Serafina smiled, and kicked her feet in excitement.

“Love mommy! Bubbles, bubbles!” Justin chuckled.

“I love mommy, too, sweetheart. If you get in the bath now, mommy can come in and show you how to make the bubbles,” he reasoned. Serafina needed no more coaxing, as she was now squirming in Justin’s hands, trying to get into the bath. He gently set her in, and Naomi walked through the door of the bathroom.

“Mommy!” the infant squealed, reaching for her mother. Pouring some of the bubble solution in, Serafina was utterly entranced. When there was a generous amount in the tub, Naomi put the lid back on and set the bottle under the sink.

“How was your day?” Justin asked, giving her a quick kiss.

“Mommy save people!” Serafina interjected.

“Sometimes,” Naomi laughed, “not today though.”

Serafina pouted. “No! Mommy save people, every day!” she insisted, “Tell story!”

“Maybe later, Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you,” Naomi said.

“Yay!” the little girl said, completely forgetting about the story she wanted to hear seconds ago.

“Mommy’s pregnant, and she’s gonna have a baby. You’re gonna have a little brother or sister, Serafina!” Justin said excitedly.

A scowl etched onto the girl’s face. She smacked her hands down onto the water, getting her parents and the floor wet, while shouting, “No, no, no! You,” she pointed at her mother’s stomach, which had grown a little, since she was four months along, “stay in! Do _not_ come out of mommy!” she tried to hit Naomi’s pregnant belly, but was too far away. “Mommy and Daddy love _me_ , just me! Mommy, make baby go bye-bye!” she said, furious.

“Fina, don’t say that, don’t you want someone to play with? When the baby comes home, you can show them everything, and tell them all the rules, it’ll be like having your own baby to take care of,” Naomi said, trying to convince Serafina that it wasn’t terrible news.

Suddenly, Serafina bursted into tears. “I don’t _wanna_ baby! Mommy and Daddy won’t love me no more!” she said, her eyes slowly getting red and puffy.

“No, no, Serafina, we’ll always love you,” Justin cooed, trying to calm his daughter down.

“Then you no love baby!” she said, not understanding.

“Serafina, honey, listen to me. Do you think I stopped loving Daddy when you were born?” Serafina thought about this, and slowly shook her head ‘no.’ “‘Fina, when a baby is born, they add love to the world, they don’t take it from somebody else,” Naomi said, trying to explain.

“Mommy and Daddy still love me?” she asked.

“Mommy and Daddy will _always_ love you,” Justin said, leaning over to give his daughter a hug and a kiss, and soaking his shirt in the process.

~~~

Naomi woke in the middle of the night to a contraction-like pain, and immediately started to panic. Shaking Justin in an attempt to wake him up, she felt an all too familiar ‘pop’ and then a wetness in her underwear.

“Justin, wake up, please wake up,” she said, shaking him almost violently.

“Naomi, what’s wrong?” he said finally, opening his eyes.

“The baby’s coming!” she said, scared.

“But it’s only been seven months!” he began worrying.

“Just please take me to the hospital,” she said, crying.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,” Justin reassured her, his voice shaking as he helped her up and into the car. “Hold on for just one minute, I’m getting Serafina.” He came back a moment later with the sleeping toddler, hastily buckling her into her carseat, and throwing himself into the driver seat. “Shh, I’ll call my mom on the way to watch Serafina,” he said, almost speeding to the hospital.

~~~

C-section was one of the last things that Naomi heard before a drug-induced slumber consumed her.

Meanwhile, Justin was outside in the waiting room with his mother, acing with his daughter in his arms.

“I wanna see Mommy! Daddy, let me down!” she yelled, thrashing her arms and legs around.

“You can’t see her right now, she’s sleeping,” Justin’s mother explained.

“Gramma, I’m allowed to see her when she’s sleeping at home!” Serafina retaliated.

“But she’s not at home right now, ducky, she’s sick,” Justin said.

Her eyes widened in panic. “I knew it! That baby is hurting her, I told you to get rid of it!” she said.

“‘Fina, please, we’ve told you this, Mommy’s having twins, _two_ babies,” he tried to explain, holding up two fingers.

“I just wanna see Mommy,” she said, burrowing into Justin’s neck and crying.

“Shh, it’s okay, if you go to sleep now, you can see Mommy when you wake up, okay?” the girl nodded, and let her eyes close.

Just a few minutes later, a doctor came out looking for Justin. He carefully Serafina to his mother and walked back.

“Justin Laboy? Are you Naomi Laboy’s wife?” the doctor asked. He shook his head yes, his mind briefly flitting to the memory of the day the pair eloped upon hearing ‘Naomi Laboy’. “Both twins were delivered successfully, and are in stable condition right now. Your wife… ” he trailed off, which terrified Justin, “her heart stopped beating, but we were able to start it again. We think that her body may have gone into shock from the surgery, but we can’t be sure. She’s resting right now.”

“Can I see her?” Justin asked.

The doctor nodded, and led Justin into a small room. Naomi was on the bed, an IV drip attached to her arm, and her eyes closed peacefully. He gave her hand a quick squeeze when the doctor left the room, and fell asleep in a chair next to her bed. “Please wake up. I love you,” he said.

~~~

A few hours later,  Justin woke up and brought his mother and Serafina into Naomi’s room. “Serafina, you have to be very quiet, okay? Mommy’s very tired, and you can’t wake her up, alright?” Serafina nodded to show she understood.

“But can I sleep with her?” she asked.

“Okay, but be very careful to not touch her tummy, understand?” Justin asked. She nodded again. Justin helped her up onto the bed, and Serafina cuddled close to her. One hand was splayed across Naomi’s chest, and Serafina sucked her thumb on the other hand.

“Goodnight, Mommy,” the toddler whispered, kissing her mother on the cheek and closing her own eyes to take a nap.

 

Two and a half weeks later, Naomi and Justin took three children home; their first born daughter, Serafina, who was 14 months old, and newborn twins Ramona and Roberto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't even with these two they need to STAHP being so cute
> 
> also like serafina not wanting siblings me tbh(is the youngest of seven girls fml)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just kinky smut so you can skip this chapter and be fine as far as plot if that's not your thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say that as if this story even has plot

Naomi walked into her bedroom and shut the door softly. “I just got Serafina to sleep, the twins good?” she asked, and Justin nodded. Their twins had turned six months a few days ago, and Naomi was sure that they would be the death of her.

Leaning her back against the door and closing her eyes, she said, “Right now I just need some really kinky sex, and please use a condom because so help me if I get pregnant again I will spontaneously combust.”

Justin chuckled and got up to passionately kiss her. “Sure thing, smiley face. Go get what you wanna use, alright?” Naomi went to the closet and got out a spreader bar, cock ring, vibrator, handcuffs, and of course, lube and a condom. “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Justin mused.

“The funny thing is that you think these are for me, and I’d like to clarify right now that you’re absolutely wrong,” she said, setting the items on the bed. They both took all of their clothes off so they wouldn't have to deal with fabric being in the way later.

“Mixed berry flavored and scented lube?” Justin asked.

“If you’re nice I’ll clean you off with my mouth, and can’t I please just like this and not have to explain myself?” she said. Justin shrugged in agreement. Naomi put the spreader bar and handcuffs on Justin, and jerked him until he was hard enough to put the ring on.

“You’re gonna let me cum, right?” Justin asked.

“Depends,” was all that Naomi said in response, turning on the vibrator and running it over Justin’s tip ever so slightly. “This okay Muffin?” she asked, making sure that he still consented to everything.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He jerked his hips up in an attempt for even a little contact, but Naomi pulled the buzzing toy away and tsked.

“God, you’re so needy,” Naomi said. “Whatever, might as well put that pretty little hard on of yours to good use,” she continued, pouring a generous amount of the colorful lube onto her hand. After coating Justin’s penis thoroughly, she pulled back to look at her work. “Shit, I think I put too much on,” she said. Before Justin could say anything, she was licking at his shaft, using her tongue to pull off some of the gel as she went. “That’s better, now, what to do with these dirty hands?” she mused to herself. “Well, since nobody else will, I guess I’ll just please myself,” she teased, laying down on her back and bending her knees up, and slipping in three fingers at once.

“Mmph!” she moaned, partially out of pain, but mostly out of pleasure. “Wish I had a cock to do this for me,” she panted, using her free hand to massage one of her breasts, pinching at the nipple slightly every once in a while. Justin moaned loudly, and Naomi stopped, pulling her fingers out and letting go of her breast. “If you wake the kids up, I will put a dildo up your ass and lock it there for a week,” she threatened.

“What if I have to take a shit?” he asked.

“Then that’s just too damn bad for you, now isn’t it?” she said, crawling over to Justin.

“Be a good boy and let me ride you,” she said. Justin moaned again, feeling even more turned on. Her dirty talk would be the death of him. “Is that alright?” Naomi asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said, agreeing once again, but wishing she’d just get on with it. She lowered herself onto his length, and rocked her hips back and forth. She gave Justin a quick kiss before starting to bounce up and down on him, something she knew he loved. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth open, moans and pants sinfully spilling out. “More, oh, god, more please,” he mewled.

“I don’t think you’re exactly in a position to be making demands right now,” Naomi said, pulling off of him. He whimpered at the loss of heat surrounding his cock, but felt greatly relieved when Naomi pulled the ring off. She also removed the handcuffs and spreader bar, tossing them aside. “If you cum before I do, you’re gonna have night duty for two weeks,” she said, gently rolling on a condom. “You want me to top or bottom?” she asked.

“I’ll top, just relax,” he answered. They shifted around until Naomi was lying comfortably under him, her head resting on the soft fabric of the pillows and her legs around his waist. “You ready, pumpkin?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, and Justin pushed in.

“You’re so good for me, so tight,” he said, her warmth engulfing him. He used one hand to support himself and the other to play with her clit while he whispered lewd things into her ear.

Soon enough the knot in her stomach relaxed and she released a sticky fluid around her husband’s cock. He followed soon after, and gently and carefully pulled out. Taking off the condom, tying it, and wrapping it in a tissue, he tossed it into the waste bin next to their bed. “You good?” he said, shifting back over to Naomi and holding her close to his chest. She mumbled something in approval, and Justin shifted them under the duvet as the fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god my baby is finally growing up.  
> yes this work is my child fite me.  
> i hope you enjoyed this shitshow as much as i enjoyed writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it... ends with a bang

“Where the hell have you been?” Naomi snapped as she cradled a sleeping Ramona in her arms.

“Jesus, I just went out to have a few drinks with Calvin, is that okay with you?” Justin answered defensively.

“On any other day, yes, but considering it’s Serafina’s two year birthday and she’s been asking for you all day long, no, it’s not okay.” Justin’s eyes widened.

“Holy fuck, how could I forget, you’ve been talking about it for the past two months!”

Naomi glared at him. “Yeah, Justin, how could you forget?”

“My job’s getting to be really stressful with the promotion and everything, and I-”

Naomi cut him off, “you say that as if my job’s not stressful, too. And you know what? I’m doing this shit double time because you don’t come home until ass-o’clock in the morning, and I have to deal with the kids all the time, even when it’s supposed to be your night!”

“Well I’m sorry that trying to hide an affair is a stressful thing-” Justin stopped himself.

“Get out.”

“Naomi, please, just listen, I can explain,” he pleaded.

“Are you fucking brain dead? I said  _ get out. _ ”

Justin left to go get some clothes and toiletries, and Ramona woke up and started crying.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you? You’re okay, it’s alright, you can go back to sleep,” Naomi cooed, but the infant wouldn’t stop crying. Justin stood in the hallway watching the scene unfold. “Oh, shoot,” Naomi said, realizing that her engagement ring had twisted weirdly, “I’m sorry baby, this was digging into your back, wasn’t it? Here we go, that’s better,” she said. Soon after, Ramona calmed down and went back to sleep. Naomi turned around, knowing that Justin had been watching her. “Serafina’s in her room if you want to say goodbye. She’s still awake because she refuses to go to sleep until you got home and read her a story. After that you can leave.” Justin nodded solemnly in understanding.

Naomi put Ramona in her crib and walked to the front door waiting for Justin. When he was about to leave she said, “I still love you, just for the record. And I’m not gonna file for a divorce unless that’s what you want. I’ll call you when you can come back, I’m just hurt right now and need some time.”

“Okay, thank you. Can I hug you?” he asked. Naomi nodded and Justin embraced her one last time before walking out.

~~~

Naomi had called a few days before the twins’ birthday. “They deserve to spend their first birthday with their dad,” she had said. He came around ten in the morning on their birthday, having promised to spend the day, and was about to leave at 9 when Naomi had said something to him for the first time all day.

“It’s cold out, you can stay a little longer for some hot chocolate if you want,” Naomi offered.

“Sure, thanks,” he said, sitting uncomfortably on the couch. All of the kids had already gone to sleep, so he felt there was no reason for him to be there, he didn’t  _ deserve _ to be there.

Naomi set a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of the sofa. It was his favorite mug.

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah.”

The silence was deafeningly loud to both of them.

“How many times? Honestly?”

“Once.”

“Why did you do it?” Naomi all but whispered, part of her hoping that he wouldn’t hear her question, and therefore didn’t answer.

“It was the day I got the promotion. I went out to the bar to celebrate, and drank more than I had expected. I was drunk off my ass. I don’t remember anything about her, not even her name, all I remember is that she looked like you,” Justin confessed, “and I couldn’t face you because I was so upset with myself about it.”

“One time?”

“Mhmm.”

“Only one time?”

“I promise.”

“I love you and I forgive you,” Naomi said, tears welling in her eyes.

“I love you, too. I’m so, so sorry, Naomi,” he said, pulling her in for a hug.

“You missed Roberto’s first words and his first steps. Ramona hasn’t said her first words yet. She can’t walk yet, she can barely crawl, and I’m worried about her,” Naomi stifled out slowly, choking on her cries. Her entire body racked with sobs. “Can we please go to bed?” Naomi asked, pulling away and wiping at her tears with her sleeve.

“Of course,” Justin said, taking her hand, and realizing that she kept the ring on all this time.

“I’ll never hurt you like that again, I swear,” he said, crawling into the familiar bed with her.

 

In the middle of the night, a loud wail rang through the house, and Naomi immediately bolted up. Justin gestured with his hand for her to lay back down, and he got up to put the infant back to sleep. He found Ramona kicking in her crib and gurgling.

“Hi there,” Justin cooed. Ramona stopped crying and a smile spread onto her face.

“Dada!” she exclaimed, spit dripping out of her mouth. Justin’s eyes widened as he remembered what Naomi had said earlier.

“Naomi!” he called for her, excitement in his voice. He heard a ‘thud’ followed by some steps as she came into the room. “Ramona, she-she,” he sputtered out, too overcome with joy.

“Dada! Dada!” Ramona answered for him, and Naomi broke into a huge grin. Justin handed Ramona to her and she smuggled the baby close before laying her in her crib.

“Goodnight, princess,” Justin said, poking her nose.

The pair said nothing, just stood there for a minute. Naomi looked up, and placed her hands on his biceps. Justin held her close by the waist.

Naomi was the one to initiate the kiss. It was soft and gentle, full of apologies and promises. “I love you,” she said, laying her head on his chest.

“I love you, too. I’m sorry,” he said once more.

“Can we move on? Rebuild the family, have date nights again? I miss you, Justin, it’s like you weren’t there anymore,” Naomi said.

“Anything for you,” he replied, holding her close as he carried her back into their room. “I love you,” he said one last time before shifting under the sheets with her.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end  
> *sobs*

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this and i'm sorry i had to end it.  
> if anyone actually wants i'll do a sequel.  
> also i do requests so hmu if ya got one  
> perimeterpony2000@gmail.com  
> i made my email when i was like 8 fite me.


End file.
